Genesis
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Camilla recalls the painful events that led her to become a member of the Seven Stars.


Genesis

Author's Note: This story contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Summary:

During the duel with Yuki Judai, Vampire Camilla reminisces about the tragic past of her clan.

…

Genesis was but a word to her. It escaped her just as easily as sanity had. Now all that remained was darkness. It was eternal, and the shadows consumed her, twisting around her legs in a fiendish display. The scent of burning metal accentuated the air, swirling in a thick and endless mist above her blank face. From the enervating fog, black ichor spilled over her pale skin, clinging to the edges of her visage. However, she was unconcerned. Never did her voice arise. Only her breath sounded in the abyss.

Cold and unable to speak, she felt pinned to the spot like a fly in a spider's web.

She pushed her hands up against an invisible wall above her, desperately trying to set herself free from the prison.

A moment later, her fingers burst forth from the dark chamber that held her, and the only thing she heard as she rose from the steel coffin was the choked cry that came from her own lips.

_Genesis begins._

…

Moonlight shone through the castle windows, illuminating the neatly dressed parlour. The howls of wolves came from outside, bringing discomfort to the sole woman. She regarded the carefully arranged silverware atop the blood red tablecloth, and the grandfather clock at the corner of the parlour. The clock face was adorned with numerous sculptures, each having a motif of nocturnal beasts. The largest sculpture was fashioned of gold; a bat perched on top of the wooden platform. Its icy gaze mirrored her own and was almost frightening. The carpet below her feet, also red, seemed to undulate with each of her steps.

"You're in here early." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around, staring back into the corridor from which just moments ago, she had entered. She watched as the voice's owner came into the room.

The other woman was taller than herself, wearing black clothing with white frills. Her golden curls waved illustriously as she paraded around the dining table.

"The gala isn't until midnight. That's four hours from now Camilla. It's not like you to wake up so early."

Camilla did not reply. She simply brushed a loose strand of her green hair aside so that she could see her older sister better.

"What? Don't feel like talking? That's unlike you too…Could it have something to do with the Count's visit tonight?"

Camilla scowled, offended by her sister's remark. Retaining her composure, she walked across the room and stared out the castle's largest window. The framework, like the bat sculpture on the clock, was made of gold. She pressed a palm to the cold glass, peering into the depths of the blackness illuminated only by the moon and its tiny twinkling servants.

"Don't talk about that," she finally spoke. "I'm sure the Count will choose his bride, but it won't be me that he acknowledges. Who knows? It might even be you Morgan."

Morgan chuckled, surprised by her response.

"Besides," Camilla continued in a sad tone, "the Count must ensure that the future of the Vampire Clan is secure. His bride must be elegant, vigilant, and worthy of his affections."

Her sister nodded, but failed to hold back another laugh. "Why don't you meet with him? At least get to know him. The Count did make the order for all the women to introduce themselves. I could help you pick out a dress and do your hair. Oh, it will be just like when we were young!"

Camilla smiled at that last remark.

As the two sisters exited the parlour, a sharp bolt of lightning struck the clouds outside. A loud crash followed its arrival, and it beckoned the sky to burn. Then the twinkling servants of the moon disappeared, and for an instant, the countryside was graced with the stellar landings of the stars unto the earth.

A single raven perched atop a rotting tree extended its wings, took off and jetted into the tempest. The roaring storm extended across the lands, and a false twilight flooded the heavenly sphere.

…

Camilla was not at all proud of her bedroom's appearance. In one corner was a vanity table, and opposite of it was the bed. Both furnishings were beginning to show signs of wear from aging; the mirror on the vanity table was cracked, and the supports that held the bed upright were bent at an angle. There was a shelf propped up against the wall next to the bed, filled with tomes of adventure and romance, which Camilla deeply enjoyed reading during her spare time. The only items within the room that stood out were the violet-coloured curtains that dangled from the window.

"Sit down, we don't want the Count seeing you like this," Morgan scolded.

Camilla obeyed and sat down at the vanity table, keeping her hands idle as she faced her shattered reflection. She examined her counterpart, admiring the sapphire earrings that she always wore for special occasions. A smile on her part became an insane grin in the looking glass.

"You'll look wonderful!" her sister mused.

Morgan removed some articles from a small wooden box placed on the table and handed them to Camilla. Her sister accepted them and began applying the various powders to her face.

"Where is it? Where is it?" The blonde woman paced about hysterically.

"What exactly is it that you're looking for?"

Morgan ignored her, laughing triumphantly when she found what she had been searching for. "Here, put this on!" She handed Camilla a white seashell.

"What is it?" Camilla questioned, baring her fangs. "It's beautiful."

"Open it. You'll see!"

She carefully separated the two halves of the shell. Within it was a reddish substance.

"Put it on," she repeated.

Camilla understood immediately. She scooped up some of the substance between her fingers and brought them to her lips. She rouged them, applying it as evenly as possible.

"And finally…" Morgan presented her sister with a circlet. At its center was a ruby.

"You think of everything." She donned the band.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready too."

The older woman left with haste, leaving her sibling alone in the cold bedroom.

Before Camilla stood up, she eyed her reflection one last time. Again, her smile contorted into a wicked grimace…a grimace that mocked her. She turned away in disgust, her smile fading as she launched the wooden box of powders into the mirror. The glass exploded into hundreds of fragments upon impact.

As she slammed the door behind her, the shards glimmered. Then the light became faint, and they disappeared into absolute darkness.

…

Camilla found it difficult to manoeuvre through the huge crowd of clan members that had gathered in the parlour. There were many conversations taking place around her, and all she could hear were laughs and gossip. Some of the most distinguished individuals had arrived from around the country just to partake in the midnight festivities.

A princess from the north repetitively fanned herself as she walked, and a warrior from the south attracted much attention with his stories of battle.

These activities were boring to the woman. She poured herself a glass of punch, letting the taste of liquor linger on her tongue before quaffing it down. Suffice to say, it lacked flavour. She preferred blood.

Her verbal dislike of the drink was quickly interrupted by an overzealous shout. "Auntie Camilla!"

She turned around to meet the gaze of her niece, Sylvia, or as Morgan referred to her, Sylvie. "Hiya there Sylvie, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"No!" the young girl defiantly exclaimed. "Mommy's lettin' me stay up all night so that I could spend time with my favourite aunt."

"Oh, I see!" Camilla played along. "And who might that be?"

"You are! Silly auntie!" She clung to the woman's leg.

For over an hour, Camilla and Sylvia played together. They took turns chasing each other around the castle, singing songs, and making shadow puppets against the parlour wall. The girl was very impressed by her aunt's abilities in the game of hide-and-seek. Camilla found great pleasure in pursuing such childish escapades.

Their fun ended when Morgan made her appearance. Accompanied by a tall man, she took her daughter into her arms.

"It seems you work well with children," the man commented.

Instantly everyone in the room grew silent.

His calm demeanour swayed her. He was polite, and clearly respected. He was well dressed, clad completely in black. Across his left arm were tightly wrapped bandages, indicating that he had recently fought on the battlefield. His long, silver hair was tied back, and an amulet hung from his neck.

"Why thank you," Camilla giggled. "And who might you be kind sir?"

The whispering of the other vampires escalated into screams of disbelief.

"How dare you speak in such a manner!" one woman cried.

"To think such an injustice is possible!" another added.

Camilla confusedly glanced around the room.

Morgan took it upon herself to explain. "Sister, meet Count Gabriel."

The green-haired woman fell to her knees. "Forgive me, oh Count. I am shamed."

Gabriel shook his head, and put a hand to her cheek. "Rise Camilla, for the night, she is still young."

She stood, and he kissed her hand. It was a shock to everyone, especially Camilla herself.

"May I have this dance my dear?"

She gasped excitedly, "Y-yes of course!"

He took her hands in his own. Morgan summoned the musicians, who began playing a concerto.

The vampires who did not wish to participate in the dance moved aside. The music grew loud suddenly, and then it diminished. The music continued softly.

Camilla was entranced. The Count held her tightly as he led her around the parlour. Their steps matched one another's. To her, each movement seemed to drag on for an eternity. It was as if time had come to a halt.

She stared into his crimson eyes. They were hypnotic, and within them, she saw the strength that would lead the clan to victory over its oppressors, the humans.

As they turned a corner, she wondered if the war would ever end. Even with the Count heading the clan's forces, the human armies were relentless and unforgiving. Early on in the conflict, the lives of many vampires had ended gruesomely. The humans saw the vampires as monsters, so they had set out to exterminate them.

"_Blood shed for such an evil cause…It sickens me." _Camilla thought.

"Something the matter?" The Count noticed her troubled expression.

"Hmm?" She was not paying attention. "What was that?"

"So there is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

As the dance continued, the pair lost its footing. The movements of Gabriel and Camilla were no longer in synch as before.

"Tell me the truth. I know something is on your mind. The very sight of you suffering brings pain to my heart!"

"How poetic," she laughed to herself.

"If there is anything I can do," he began, "don't hesitate to ask."

Their steps united once more. The pair waltzed behind a couple as the music grew in volume.

Camilla sighed. "It's the war, oh Count. I fear for the safety of our clan." She removed herself from his hold and clasped his hands in her own.

"I see." He stood still, as she did.

"When I think about all the innocent lives lost…I just…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

He allowed her to rest her head against his shoulder. As she wept, he gently stroked her hair.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"There, there," Gabriel reassured her. "Everything will be all right."

The music stopped suddenly.

A servant with a distressed look on his face came running into the parlour. "The humans are coming!"

Panic struck almost immediately. Clan members ran around wildly and asked questions of the Count.

"Everyone calm down!" he yelled while still holding Camilla close. "My men and I shall dispatch the threat!" He called his troops, who were standing near the musicians.

"Wait!" Camilla pleaded. "Don't go! You'll be killed!"

"I must. It is my duty as clan leader to repel the human scum. You must flee from here as quickly as possible!"

"But," she began.

"There's no time. You must leave _now_!" He nodded towards Morgan.

"I won't!"

Morgan took Camilla into her arms and forced her out the back gate along with the rest of the vampires, Sylvie attached firmly to her leg.

"Take care of her Camilla! Don't let her die!" The blonde woman locked the parlour doors once the last of the vampires had escaped, leaving only herself, Gabriel, and fifteen guards to face the approaching army.

The last thing Camilla saw before being pushed farther into the crowd was her sister's body, splayed out against the doors before finally hitting the ground as a human soldier sent his sword through her neck.

With her niece clutching her leg, she remembered Morgan's last words.

"_Take care of her Camilla! Don't let her die!"_

She picked Sylvie up onto her back and proceeded to race away from the castle.

"_I will protect her sister. I promise I won't let them harm Sylvie!"_

…

Hidden underneath an overturned wheelbarrow, Camilla was huddled close to Sylvie. The young girl was asleep, and her clothes were spattered with blood.

It was only several hours ago that they had left the castle. After slaughtering her sister, the Count, and his troops, the humans went on a hunt for the remaining vampires. Although Camilla had managed to slip past the invaders with Sylvie, it was becoming more and more evident that they would eventually suffer the same fate as their comrades.

"_Everyone else is dead…I'm sure of it. I can feel it in my veins."_

"Auntie Camilla? Where's mommy?"

Startled that her niece had awoken, the woman spoke quietly, "Shh…It's okay now. The bad men are gone." It seemed as if she was trying to convince herself rather than the child.

"Where's mommy?" she questioned again.

"Mommy's not here anymore. But don't worry…I'm here for you."

"Mommy's dead! Like all the others!" she cried.

"N-no! Keep quiet Sylvie. They'll find us!" Camilla cupped the girl's mouth with one hand.

"Mommy's dead! Mommy's dead! They killed her! They killed her!" Sylvie collapsed in her aunt's lap. "Why did she have to die auntie? She didn't do anything to hurt them!"

Camilla did not know how to reply.

"Auntie, I'm scared. I want everything to go back to the way it was before!"

"I do too baby." She held her strongly. "I…I do too."

Camilla made the mistake of releasing Sylvie. Upon freedom from her embrace, the girl grabbed a sharp wooden stake that was lying in the dirt. It appeared to have once served as one of the wheelbarrow's axles.

"Sylvie, what are you doing?"

"I don't want mommy to be all alone! Mommy doesn't like being alone!"

"Sylvie, put it down and come here."

"No!" The child plunged the wooden rod into her chest.

Camilla screamed, bringing her hands together, and praying for her niece's survival. To her horror, a bright light erupted from Sylvie's body, consuming her. A second later, she vanished in a cloud of sparks, the stake falling next to the green-haired woman.

Camilla dropped face-first into the mud. Her own tears blinded her. "Why…Why did you…? Forgive me sister…I have failed."

She reached for the stake, ready to disappear along with the rest of her kind. Her strength gave out just as her fingers wove themselves around the object. She descended into unconsciousness, her dreams haunted by the calls of her slain kin.

_When the last has fallen into ruin, sleep alone eternally in the depths of darkness._

…

Within a deep trench, a coffin lay buried under a pile of rocks. It had remained concealed for centuries, untouched by outsiders. From the casket, a flowery aroma arose, which brought much pleasure to the man who stood above it. He studied it carefully before lifting the lid.

"Vampire Camilla."

The woman inside stirred. Her eyes opened wide, and she hissed as sunlight crept into them. Shielding them with an arm, she was finally able to see the intruder. He was a muscular man who wore dark clothing.

"Who are you?" she demanded, not bothering to get up.

He did not answer, offering a golden item to her instead. It was a choker. Chained at its center was the Eye of Horus.

She accepted the choker, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Take this and fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"By using this choker, call upon the powers of the shadows. Resurrect the destroyed Vampire Clan, and take your revenge on the humans."

"_Yes…This power is mine, and mine alone."_

…

Camilla snapped back to reality when she heard a shout from across the room.

"Shining Flare Wingman…!"

A luminous glow had filled the castle, emanating from the divine entity above her. Its wings glimmered radiantly as it descended.

"Defeat the vampires and their dark associates! SHINING SHOOT!"

The attack crippled her creatures, and they faded away in a massive explosion.

She gasped in disbelief. "B-but it can't be! M-my vampires are immortal!"

A black mist surrounded her as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The fog was sickening, and almost caused her to retch. Then a loud booming came from behind her. Frightened, she looked over her shoulder.

A giant gate had emerged from the stone floor. It opened of its own accord, revealing a twisted corridor lined with teeth. A ghostly hand, forming from within the strange dimension, grabbed her by the throat.

Camilla screamed as her spirit was pulled from her body and into the other universe. As the gate's walls closed behind her, she saw her soulless figure turning to dust.

The woman smiled when she realized that she had accomplished her goal after all. She would soon join her companions, and for the first time in centuries, her happiness was genuine.

…

_In the throne room, she sighs  
In the ballroom, she cries  
Beneath the sullen moon, she sleeps  
Walking on a murky path  
Lips dyed red with fury,  
Voice torn and shredded  
Into the dark, out of the light  
Into the light, out of the dark  
This brooding, silent nightmare  
Seclude_

…

-Owari-


End file.
